


Happy Birthday~ Langst

by The_Depressed_Huffle_Puffle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I wrote this for Lance's birthday on tumblr, Langst, Other, Voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Depressed_Huffle_Puffle/pseuds/The_Depressed_Huffle_Puffle
Summary: When he opened the other’s room he was expecting Lance to be sleeping or doing a face mask of some sort.Not this.





	Happy Birthday~ Langst

He hadn’t informed anyone of his birthday. The only ones who would have this knowledge would be Hunk and Pidge.

Hunk was his closest friend and he’d only mentioned his birthday once to him a couple years ago.

Pidge had hacked into the garrison database after Lance refused to tell her. Lance had been angry at first but couldn’t hold a grudge for long.

He was okay with only two of his teammates knowing of the date.

At least that was the plan.

When he was administered into the healing pod, Coran had pulled up his medical records. Apparently, birthday’s were a huge deal in Altea. Within a day everyone in the castle knew, even the mice.

Lance was furious when he found out. He didn’t want to celebrate such a horrid day.

When they asked why he disliked his birthday he shrugged his shoulders. “I just don’t,” he argued. Everyone knew there was more to the story but decided not to pry.

When his birthday finally came around he stayed in his room. Hunk and Pidge said nothing as if this were normal but to the other’s, who hadn’t known Lance long enough to know that this is what he did every birthday, started to freak out. At first, it was amusing to the birthday boy’s friends but then it started to become worrisome.  

Shiro started to pace around due to the unusual quiet of the castle.

Coran was far more restless than usual. He was hustling around the castle cleaning and organizing everything.

Allura was in the control room as she had been for the past 16 hours trying to find different ways to bring down the Galra Empire.

Keith was the first one to snap. He had been in the training room trying to fight the urge (literally) to check on Lance. Although he may never admit it, he was starting to miss the snarky and sarcastic demeanor of the other and their stories about their family.

When he opened the other’s room he was expecting Lance to be sleeping or doing a face mask of some sort.

Not this.

Keith called out to the crying boy, alerting the others with his distressed tone.

Lance was curled in a ball, his hands covering his ears while rocking back and forth. He murmured incoherently, avoiding any eye contact with Keith.

Keith lifted Lanced into his arms. The other’s stumbled into the room, eyes frantically searching and scanning for any dangers,

After the initial shock wore away each paladin one by one went up to the crying boy, engulfing the boy with hugs.

“It’s your birthday,” Pidge questioned Lance with a soft tone, “Why are you crying?”

Lance smiled sadly,

_**“Why would you want to celebrate something that you wish didn’t happen?”** _


End file.
